Story
World Conquest Season 1 - Arc Continent After resurrecting from her heroic genes, announced that he will conquer the world. Right before leaving the Mustache Island , Chris and Lord ran into being attacked by goblins. After seeing he fight, Lord promised to help him regain his memory. After arrived in Verna, the group met , the Principal of Ketarh Magic School and old Lord's teacher. He explain to Lord that a group named World Reformation Council defeated the Elian Kingdom and conquered the Arc Continent. Alfred decided follow his old student trying to stopping his plan. They met , an administrator of the World Reformation Council, who fought them and after is brainwashed by Lord hoping he would be useful. , the main protagonist of Season 1 and the supposed leader of the World Reformation Council, Lord coerced the yound princess to acknowledge him and co-rule the New Elian Empire. Hailed as the Magic King who exterminated the World Reformation Council, Lord spent the majority of his time monitoring the world through the Eyes of Argo, trying to detect the movements of the High Humans and their harbinger , while leaving all the political chores to Dominique. At the beginning of Season 2, Lord and company finally discovered Hella and rushed to confront her. However, once they defeated the many clones of Hella, Lord got possessed by a High Human, with a mark emblazoned on his cheek. Fortunately, a mysterious girl appeared at the right time, employed a mysterious charm to dispel his possession. The girl named Ara turned out to be a denizen of the eastern continent, completely unbeknownst to the Lord and all inhabitant of the Arc Continent. After learning that the charm Ara casted on him only work temporarily, Lord decided to accompany Ara to the Sia Continent to search for a permanent cure. |}} Loading Images (Help) Loading1.png Loading2.png Loading3.png Loading4.png Loading5.png Loading6.png Loading7.png Tower of Dawn Lost Island Lost Island is a remote island faraway from the Arc Continent. It is a mysterious landmass that disappears and appears at certain time frames. The and his team suddenly end up in this island every now and then, only to meet eccentric people from the past or from another dimension (Noblesse, BlazeBlue). Time travelers: Lost island temporal travelers all seemed to come from the same time period in the past, and had been sent to the future (i.e. the current time) by a wizard called Isaac that looked like Lord. As a result, all travelers assumed that their time travel has failed and demanded compensation from Lord/Isaac. When Lord and companions tried to explain the misunderstandings, the travelers began to attack. Upon their defeat, the travelers were teleported away before Lord and co could ask them for information. Lord and co assumed that those travelers must have been sent back to their own time by the mana disruption caused by their original attempt to travel through time. Dimensional travelers: Similar to the time travelers, random (collaborated) characters have made appearance on Lost island. These characters seemed to originated from a different dimension and did not cause earthquake or many disruption upon their arrival nor departure. Like the time travelers, these characters were immediately teleported away when defeated, compelling Lord to clone them to figure out their answer. Dark Fortress On the way to Tez forest, Lord and co. come across a fork in the road with a sword in the ground. Chris recognizes it as a great magic sword, while Lord is dubious of its strength believing it to be from the "pathetic" students from Ketarh Academy. The sword in the road was the Soul Gear who had to show human form to stop the party from continuing. Valkyrie then explains the Dark Fortress. The Dark Fortress's name was lost to history. The only thing remembered is the leader of the Langragian Empire and the Great Wizard Epsilon's creations, the Soul Gear. Skybrary The Skybrary was built in ancient time, housing numerous booked that can let readers immerse themselves to experience the story "firsthand". Currently it is guarded by an artificial angel, Cyril. Category:Game Information